


A Simple Coffee Date

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, Romancing McShep 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John gets asked out to coffee, Rodney gets a wake-up call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [marcus_aquila](http://archiveofourown.org/users/marcus_aquila/pseuds/marcus_aquila) for the beta ^_^ I apologise for questioning you on my grasshoppering; I can admit you were right and humbly apologise. Any further errors are mine own because I tinkered...

“John,” that Mitch guy from the SG1 says as he makes his way towards where Rodney and Sheppard are standing, “before we head out, I was wondering if you’d like to get a coffee on Saturday?” The other man’s smile widens as he waits for a response; Rodney can’t believe what he’s just heard and immediately checks John’s reaction and finds a small smile playing on his lips.

“Sure,” John says, and Rodney’s eyes bug out because _What!!!_ , and then Sheppard’s smile inches wider, “I’ll speak to Woolsey and O’Neill; maybe pick you up at Cheyenne in a jumper?”

“That,” and now Mitch’s smile is impossibly wide, “would be great! Gotta go now though, be seeing you.” And with a wink and a pat on the shoulder to Sheppard, and a nod in Rodney’s direction, he moves to stand with his team as they wait to be beamed out.

Rodney’s mind is reeling, but before he can question Sheppard about what the hell had just happened, the other man saunters off, whistling. He never gets a chance to bring it up again as another batch of people who are meant to ‘help’ with Atlantis’ systems has just been beamed in and he has work to do.

\---

The week goes by quickly, and before he knows it John is taking off in a cloaked jumper dressed in a dark denim jeans and a dark grey Henley; Rodney’s never seen him dressed that way and finds he has lost track of what he’d wanted to say.

John returns hours later looking a bit windswept, but otherwise relaxed and smiling. He sits himself down on a stool in Rodney’s lab and proceeds to tell him all about what he and **Cam** , _and why was he calling the guy that anyway?_ , had gotten up to. Rodney doesn’t listen to the words, learning everything he needs from the way John speaks and the smile still on his lips; Sheppard had gone on a coffee date with a guy, and had a fantastic time. Rodney finds he can’t breathe and there’s something heavy and disgusting settled in the bottom of his stomach, and he can’t understand why; he should be happy for John.

\-----

After that everything happens too quickly for Rodney to keep up with; John is always talking about **Cam** , John and **Cam** go on more dates, **Cam** sometimes visits John and then they disappear for hours, everyone in Atlantis thinks John and **Cam** are sweet, and then one day John walks into his lab and tells him that **Cam** asked him to marry him and would Rodney be his best man. Rodney promptly falls out of his chair, but a look at the obvious happiness on Sheppard’s face has him swallow past the lump in his throat and croakily agree.

A month later finds Rodney walking John down the aisle, in that moment he doesn’t remember anything about the planning, just knows that he has to walk John down the aisle and hand him over to the man that is about to become his husband. He’s not sure if he’s smiling, he’s not sure how he’s walking down the aisle; his mind is empty and his body feels heavy and next to him John looks stunning in his dress blues, can’t keep his eyes off Mitch, wide smiles on both of their faces.

Rodney zones out as the priest drones on, staring at John as he tries to understand why he feels like the world is ending until the words “… forever hold your peace.” filter into his brain. As the priest is about to continue with the service, Rodney jerks to his feet but words fail him as he continues to stare at John, feeling everyone’s eyes on him. 

He manages to choke out, “I- I can’t-” and then he’s lurching towards John, cupping his face between his hands and kissing him, pouring everything he did not know he felt into it in an attempt to make John see why he can’t let him marry Mitch. John doesn’t respond, but doesn’t push him away either, and when Rodney finally breaks away John’s mouth is pressed into a flat line, his brows are furrowed and his eyes are stormy; Rodney flees.

Later, as he is sitting on a bench in some park, the phone in his pocket vibrates. There is a message from Jeannie, just three simple words: _**I’m sorry Mer.**_

\---

“McKay,” a voice growls at him, as he’s shoved on the shoulder. There’s something digging uncomfortably into one of his cheeks and his back aches as he sits up, a quick glance around shows that he’s fallen asleep in his lab, face pressed into his laptop. “You alright there buddy?”

“Oh god,” Rodney whispers, head whipping around as his eyes widen, “John… I am so- Oh god!” Scrambling out of his seat, he backs away from John with his hands held out, “Please… I know you’re angry. I’m- I’m so so sorry.”

“McKay,” John sounds confused, “why would I be angry?”

“What I did, at your wedding was-,” Rodney can’t look at John, doesn’t want to see the anger and hatred. There’s a lump in his throat threatening to close off his windpipe but he has to explain himself to John. “Ever since your coffee date… I didn’t know! I felt empty and heavy all the time, but sitting there in the church as the priest bound you to him, that’s when I realised that I- I love you.” His voice breaks on the last words, and when John still hasn’t said anything Rodney peeks up at him; Sheppard has a stunned look on his face.

“Rodney,” John’s voice sounds rough, and he reaches a hand up, ignoring the way the scientist flinches, to cup his face and say softly, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I had coffee with Cam earlier today and it definitely wasn’t a date.”

Rodney’s face scrunches up in confusion but no, this must be some sick joke John is playing on him to get him back. Suddenly angry, he hits Sheppard’s hand away and shoves at him, “Don’t John, just don’t. I’d prefer if you just beat the crap out of me and then left, don’t do this…”

John doesn’t move away, just presses his lips together as he offers up his left wrist, “Look at the date McKay; it’s still the Saturday a week after SG1 left. I got back a couple of hours ago, you chased me away when one of your new ‘helpers’ messed up, and when you didn’t show for supper I came looking, only to find you conked out. You were dreaming Rodney, because only in a dream world would I choose anyone over you!” John’s eyes widens, obviously surprised at what he’d just said, and immediately ducks his head in embarrassment.

“Oh,” Rodney breaths, not knowing what else to say.

**Author's Note:**

> I never know whether to put my notes at the beginning or the end... anyway. I am struggling so badly to write, its like I've forgotten how! And the worst thing is that there are still ideas/whole stories being created in my brain even when I don't want my brain to work on them, and when I sit down to type/write the story out, I am only left with the skeleton and cant remember what my brain created and it was really great but now its sad and pathetic. Believe me, this fic was so much better inside my head... -_- [This somehow turned into a rant, usually I would delete it but ugh]
> 
> I'll be in a hole sulking; kudos/comments are appreciated but I'm not sure this fic deserves it so...


End file.
